No significó Nada
by ladyfromaine
Summary: Los merodeadores siguen la tradición previa al inicio de clases. Solo que esta vez ,Sirius se excede con sus palabras y lleva a que Remus se replantee la imagen que les da a los demás.No estará solo, un Ravenclaw que le debe un favor y una insistente Lily ,serán sus cómplices. Whisky de Fuego,Karaoke mágico , Veelas ,Quidditch y una amistad inesperada .
1. El juego en cuestión

Este es mi primer fanfic ,y mi primer Wolfstar ,acepto sugerencias ,espero poder escribir en algún momento ,un lemon digno

No se vayan sin comentar :)

Capitulo 1

-Estamos en sexto año ,¿es necesario seguir haciendo esto?-con un regaño fingido,Remus Lupin se dirigía al resto de los merodeadores.

-Muy necesario Moonie- respondía James.

\- Extremadamente necesario- asentía Peter.

\- No sería el día previo al inicio de clases sin Verdad consecuencia y Whisky de fuego ,¿te imaginas que pasaría?¿que terribles maldiciones nos ocurrirían? Es una TRADICION MERODEADORA- subiendo el tono de voz ,Sirius Black se dirigía a Lupin, que ya se hallaba con un rostro desfigurado por la resignación.

\- esta bien, pero no me fastidien con nada físico, estoy agotado ,la última luna no fue nada amable conmigo.

Sentados en círculo ,los cuatro comenzaron con el ritual.

\- Yo primero- si iba a ser tan malo ,Peter pensaba que era mejor que terminara pronto.

-elijo verdad-

-mmm - James rascaba su barbilla - mmm amigo- cuál es el nombre de la chica ,con la que te estas lustrando la escoba las ultimas noches.

-fácil ,Mary Artwood de Hufflepuff.-

\- le quitan la diversión a todo , ahora yo ,CONSECUENCIA, Peter ,has los honores- con ese aire aristocrático ,casi disimulando que la adulación de su amigo era un asqueroso soborno para que la prueba no fuera tan dura,Sirius dirigió su índice a Peter.

\- Besa a Moonie -

-¿¡Que?!- gritaron al unísono ambos damnificados.

\- como oyeron - sentencio Peter.

\- la tradición Merodeadora- y la venganza del año pasado de obligarme a besar a Wormtail ,pensó James.

-Ok ,ok ,si James pudo con Peter ,esto es pan pañero Lupin ,¿me hace los honores por favor?- Sirius se levanto con toda la aristocracia que le quedaba (después de dos botellas de Whisky de fuego) ,haciéndole honor a la antigua y honorable casa Black.

\- pfff- es lo único que pudo decir Remus ,que imitando torpemente a Black ,se paro frente a él.

Sirius tomó la iniciativa ,en un rápido movimiento sostuvo sostuvo su nuca ,y como si se acercara en cámara lenta ,suavemente apoyo sus labios en Remus.

No puede ser, esto no me esta pasando,Sirius me esta besando ,nononononono ,no debía ser así .No debía ser en realidad ,licántropo, gay y enamorado de mi mejor amigo,algo más? No fue suficiente tortura dormir en la misma carpa todo el verano ,ahora esto .Mi plan "elimina a Sirius de tus pensamientos " no va a funcionar ,maldición.

Mientras Remus se debatía entre el bien y el mal ,sintió una oleada de calor cuando Sirius abrío sus labios y deslizó suavente su lengua ,y con la mano libre lo tomo de la cintura.

Pero que demonios que esta haciéndo!!!¡!! .

Remus solo pudo quedarse inmóvil ,pero al escuchar la risa descomunal de sus compañeros, se separo bruzcamente de los labios de Sirius.

\- Lo atacaste ,maldito chucho ,se va a desmayar!!!- dijo James.

-Rem ¿estas bien ? Que te han hecho estas bestias- se escucho una dulce voz en la entrada de la sala común.

Bendita seas Lily,tu y toda tu estirpe.

\- Lily mi cielo ,viniste a darme un último beso antes de dormir,no puedes vivir sin mí- con voz de carnero degollado,James se acercaba lentamente.

\- Necesito el libro de Astronomía que me prometiste Rem-

\- Subamos ,esta arriba-

Lily le dio una mirada amenazadora a Black ,sin esperar contestación.

Mala idea.

\- ¿que? Acaso vas a decir algo,me interrumpiste,NOS interrumpiste,estaba enseñándole a besar a Lupin.

-Perdón,¿ que dijiste?- y en esos ojos si se podía ver al lobo queriendo salir.

\- que te estaba enseñando a besar,mojigato-

-Black ,te estas pasando- escupió Remus.

-vamos Moonie ,no te cabrees- y entonces el alcohol comenzó a soltarle la lengua- ¿pasarme? Solo digo la verdad ,¿o acaso miento? No voy a acusarte de ser un virgen ,porque mas bien eres la persona mas asexuada que conozco, ni siquiera te masturbas.-

Masturbas ,masturbas ,asexuado ,sexo ,besos ,erección ...eso es lo que sentía ,maldito Sirius y sus palabras ,todo en el sonaba pornográfico.

-Y tu que sabes de mí, idiota-la sala se inundó de un silencio sepulcral - crees que solo porque no me ando acostando con todo lo que se mueve en faldas y me masturbó llamativamente ,¿soy un asexuado?

Masturbarse con vaginas no te hace experimentado-

Punto para Lupin.

Nadie fue capaz de responder, Lily siguio a Remus a la habitación y se dio por finalizado el ritual anual previo al inicio de clases.


	2. la charla

Hola!!! Otro capítulo nuevo ,voy adelantando que en los próximos ,Remus va a tener ayuda de un sexy Ravenclaw ,para demostrar que el no es ningún asexuado mojigato,jajajaja.

Remus subió a la habitación seguido de una silenciosa Lily,una preocupante y silenciosa Lily.

-No quiero sonar repetitiva,pero ¡TE LO DIJE!-

-No es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto-

\- en serio ¡EN SERIO! soy yo la que sufre la tortura hace meses: Lily: Sirius me miró,Lily Sirius durmió en mi cama porque le tiene miedo a las tormentas ,Lily: Sirius le pegó a un Slitheryn que me molestaba , Lily ,Lily, Sirius ,Sirius Sirius ,ES LO QUE ESCUCHO HACE ,YA NO SE CUANTOS MESES Y NO QUERES HABLAR ,NO QUERES HABLAAAAAARRRR-

-ok ,está bien ,de que querés hablar-

-¿te estás burlando de mi ?TE LO DIJE , uffff hombres - respira hondo - te dije que ese miedo que tenés de que él se de cuenta de que te gusta ,te hace ver inaccesible, te dijo asexuado Remus ASEXUADO ,y sin embargo te besó-

\- fue solo un juego de verdad consecuencia y mucho Whisky de fuego-

-NEGADOR-

\- Peter se vengó de que lo hicimos besar a James ,nada más-

-ok ,está bien ,¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-la estás haciendo Lily-

\- es retórica Rem- la mirada penetrante taladró a Remus a límites desorbitantes y sin más la lanzó- ¿Hubo lengua?-

-hemmmm-

-HUBO LENGUA!!!!!! Y NO FUE TUYA ,MALDITO ,MALDITO SABELOTODO!!!! TE LO DIJEEEEEEEE-

\- no quiero que me molestes más con esto,fue una prenda ,no significó nada .

Aunque desearía con toda mi alma estar equivocado.


	3. Evadir, esa es la cuestión

Otro capítulo ,espero que dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias,ya falta poco para que exista un empujoncito ,con Karaoke mágico incluido.

La primer semana de clases había sido bastante dura ,Remus evitaba constantemente a Sirius alternando su tiempo entre la biblioteca y la cocina,ya que ,si podía ,evitaba comer en el salón común y tener que enfrentar la cara de superado de Sirius,como si hubiese adquirido algún tipo de victoria por haberlo besado.

Pero el problema ocurrió el viernes después de la última clase,cuando al ir a la biblioteca ,Sirius estaba sentado en el banco que siempre ocupaba Remus para estudiar.

-Moonie ,por favor ,ya no estés enojado conmigo-y puso esos irresistibles ojos de perro mojado.

\- No estoy enojado-

\- Si lo estás ,no estés enojado,no quise decirte mojigato asexuado-

Remus , respiró profundo,está conversación podía ser productiva ,penso ,se podía dar fin a este tema y seguir como si nada.

-no me importa lo que pienses de mi vida sexual.-

\- pero estás molesto ,lo veo en tus ojos ,el cerebro tuyo está pensando demasiado todo el tiempo-

\- es lo que hace la mayoría de la gente Sirius,podrías probar algún día ,sería bueno que lo hicieras especialmente antes de decir o de hacer algo- Remus bajo la mirada a su libro sin esperar nada ,dio por finalizada la conversación.

Estaba equivocado.

-¿Es por el beso?-

Maldita sea Sirius no, no quiero hablar de eso,no quiero escuchar las idioteces que vas a decirme ,hoy no por favor.

Remus se limitó a no emitir sonido,como si eso fuese suficiente para apaciguar al maldito perro en el que Sirius se convierte cuando roe un hueso.

\- Vamos Moonie ,fue una apuesta ,no significó nada ,seguimos siendo amigos ¿No?-

La luna llena ,dolía un poco menos , rompiéndole los huesos comparado con lo que Remus sentía en ese momento.

Tenía razón Lily ,yo tenía razón... No quería ,pero la tengo,tengo la maldita razón .

\- Si James y Peter lo superaron ,porqué nosotros no ¿He?- y no pudo más que levantarse y disimuladamente dirigirse al baño de prefectos a llorar desconsoladamente.


End file.
